When Time Freezes Over
When Time Freezes Over is the 25th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. It is the third episode of the Phantom Ranger arc. Synopsis Following the Power Rangers successfully foiling her plan to freeze the sun, Divatox recruits Clockster, who can rewind time, so she can recover the Freeze Key and try again. But the second time out, Clockster accidentally freezes time by touching the powerful device. Plot T.J. spots Elgar and a pack of Piranhatrons loading the Freeze Key, an artifact that freezes all it touches, into a missile. As he reports his sightings to the Power Chamber, T.J. remains unaware of approaching Piranhatrons until the Phantom Ranger fights them off. The other Rangers arrive to report that the missile is aimed at the sun, and so they shoot it down in mid-flight with the Turbine Laser. As Elgar begs for one more chance in the Subcraft, Divatox gets an idea to have herself exactly that. The Rangers are sparring in the Youth Center while salesmen Bulk and Skull are pitching their new high-powered vacuum cleaner to Lt. Stone, with their usual disastrous results. Suddenly, Divatox's monster Clockster appears and (after a bit of confusion on which way to wind himself), pulls time back to moments before the missile launch. Alpha 6 and Dimitria are unaffected but can do nothing to warn the Rangers as history repeats... Divatox is unaffected as well, and she appears at the missile site to tell Elgar that the launch is cancelled, much to his confusion. When the Rangers arrive, Divatox has the Freeze Key sent back to the Subcraft as she escapes with her troops. In the Power Chamber, Justin and Carlos detect rapidly-dropping temperatures across the planet, obviously caused by Divatox and the Freeze Key. T.J., Ashley, and Cassie search for her in their Turbozords but are unable to find any leads. Elsewhere, Divatox is bundled up and cackling happily as the snow and ice comes down. A curious Clockster suddenly touches the Freeze Key, which reacts with his powers and causes time itself to come to a complete halt. Divatox, the Rangers in their Turbozords, and the whole world now stands still. Unaffected from within the Power Chamber, Justin and Carlos are warned by Dimitria that their powers will only offer brief protection once they leave. They morph and try to grab the key, but they freeze up just before they make it. Fortunately, the Phantom Ranger arrives to get the two Rangers to safety and remove the Freeze Key from Clockster's touch, restoring time to normal again. Elgar is sent by Divatox to chase Clockster and order him to rewind time again, but this time the Turbo Rangers intercept them. After a fight that goes nowhere when time gets rewound, Divatox readjusts Clockster with torpedoes to make him grow, but the Turbo Megazord cleans his clock quickly. At the Juice Bar, the Freeze Key has been converted into a high-speed ice-pop maker, and Bulk and Skull are trying their sales pitch again with a new, more powerful vacuum cleaner. Naturally, it ends with Stone's humiliation as his clothes get sucked off. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Archive Footage Only) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Ali Afshar as Phantom Ranger (voice) (as Alex Dodd) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Richard Cansino as Clockster (voice) Notes * During the time-rewind montage, footage of Kat doing her dive is recycled from Mighty Morphin s "A Different Shade of Pink". Also, the surfboard scene is recycled from Zeo's "Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise". * This is the last episode where Carol Hoyt plays Divatox. Hilary Shepard Turner resumes her role starting next episode, while Hoyt remains with the show as Dimitria for the rest of the season. Errors *Justin asked who the Phantom Ranger was despite having met him twice now. *The shot of the motorway when Clockster turned back time was obvious stock footage. Songs *You're Done Piranhatrons *You Are the Power Team (instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode